It Must Have Been Fate
by ViceCaptainKaien
Summary: New To Fanfiction And Not So Good At Stories But This story will revolve around Ichigo finding this girl in the street on his way home.Chapter 9 should be up!
1. It Must Have Been Fate

Chapter 1: It Must Have Been Fate....

Hello, this is my first fan-fiction I have ever made. Constructive criticism would be most appreciated! Please, if you have any "personal" comments to make, positive or negative, email me at or . Other suggestions or any other comments just leave it in the reviews if you would. A Few side notes.

Thoughts of characters are in _italics_

The story is mainly "Ichiruki". No concepts from the Bleach storyline are used, This story is just my imagination

Swords are Replaced by Guns and Fist Fighting All That Good Jazz.

Also We All Now IchigoxRukia Is Meant to BE! :D

I Write in A weird way so don't hate my Wall O text.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Bleach or its characters. If I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be dating The made up parts are mine but if you find them similar to your story or anyone's story I assure you I didn't steal.

* * *

"_Damn another hour to go." _Ichigo thought as he stood behind the counter. He really wanted to quit this terrible job but he needed the money and he was lucky enough he got this job.

He Looked out the window it was snowing and even worse hailing outside and he had a fifteen minute walk home. A customer came in and his staring out into space ended.

*A Hour Later*

He closed the door behind him ,took his keys out and locked it. He hated working late. The snow and hail was coming down fast and hard. He began to walk jumping from little areas with roofing to the next. He knew this was not the best idea because of possible ice but he did the best to stay away from it. The street lights didn't provide much light either. He continued his walk and up in the distance he could barley make it out but what it looked like was a body! He ran to the body almost slipping and falling. He went by her side she was wrapped in a small blanket stained with a bit of blood. She was shivering that was a great sign. He took off his jacket and carefully put it on her and Wrapped the blanket around her as well. She opened her eyes her beautiful purple eyes. He hugged her close and began to run carefully home. He made it to the apartment and ran inside. He slammed his side into the up arrow signaling the elevator to come down. It arrived in a few seconds and he pressed the number two the girl hasn't spoken at all. Ichigo was a bit worried.

They got into the house and he ran to his room. He put her down on the bed and put his blanket it over her. "I Will be right back." She nodded. She was so confused and full of pain. Who was this man? Why did he save her? The questions would have to wait. He came in with what looked like a beat up container with a red cross on it. "_A medical kit_." she thought. He asked her if it was ok if he took the blanket, the jacket , and the next part he didn't want to ask but her clothes. Her eyes opened in shock and she went to speak. " You have a gunshot wound in your side." He responded making her stay silent. " I promise I won't hurt you he said. She nodded. He took the blanket off followed by the smaller blanket. He took the jacket and then he reached for her shirt. She on the other hand was a bit nervous and said " I'm not wearing anything underneath." She had a tint of red on her face. " Oh." He said. She looked at him " I was just warning you but please continue." She still had her eyes closed. He continued taking her clothes off. She was now bare and shivering a bit. He looked at the wound. He could take out the bullet. He asked her if he could take it out she said " Yes please." He proceed with caution. He got the bullet out and patched it up. She sighed with relief. He took some clothes out of his closet and gave them to her. " Can you dress?" She got up Wincing in pain. " I will help you." He put the shirt o covering her lower half. He took off her pants and helped her into boxers followed by shorts. He then helped her to bed. She fell asleep quickly he sat in the window cell looking out into the distance.


	2. Good Morning?

**Chapter 2: ****Good Morning?**

_Before I jump into my second chapter I Wanted to thank my 3 reviews. They Were CloudRed988, AnimeLuver4everandevr, and Firisu who mostly inspired me to write. Thank You Guys and girls who supported me and well my writing style is newer now hopefully such as when a character talks followed by another character I'll space it out. Ugh im terrible right now but I'll do my best so lets jump in._

_She opened her big purple eyes to the glare of the sun. She looked around to notice she was in a small room. Where was she? Oh thats right last night.... That boy who was he? She looked around and well he obviously wasn't in the room. She got up ignoring the pain in her side and walked to the opened door leading her out to a medium sized room. Across this new room was the kitchen and thatch were the orange headed boy was. He was by the stove making breakfast. He turned and saw her._

" _Good morning glad to see you can get up." He smiled._

_He really never smiled but he just had a urge to. She smiled at him and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. He took the eggs out of the skillet and out it on a plate and bacon followed by some toast. He put the plate in front of the girl. He sat down across from her with a cup of coffee he pushed it to her.\\_

" _I hope you like it I haven't made breakfast in a while." He looked over to her._

" _So whats your name there? I'm Ichigo." He paused " Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_She smiled. " I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She then took the fork and dove into the eggs._

_He let her finish her breakfast in silence she didn't notice but he was watching her or admiring her the whole time. There was something about her she was just beautiful,small, delicate. He wished she was his._

_Then he heard a loud knock on his door._

" _Rukia Kuchiki come out NOW ARE WE WILL BUST THE DOOR DOWN."_

_Rukia's eyes widened and tears began to form. Ichigo told her not to worry and go to the bedroom. He went to the door. He opened the door to three men in black. _

" _Hello how may I help you?"_

_The red head walked up first he looked pretty tough but he was nothing._

" _Yes im Renji im here to take Rukia Kuchiki home we know she is here."_

"_Sorry I don't know no Ruki-" He was cut off by a fist flying his way Ichigo caught it and threw a punch back at Renji. It took him by surprise Then Ichigo slammed he door locked it and ran to his bedroom. " Shit Shit Shit!" He was saying he picked up a box off his dresser, His wallet, his keys and opened the window. He picked up Rukia and he jumped out the window onto the stairs. He ran down hearing the door break in his apartment made him run even faster._

_He jumped tot he ground and ran to his black mustang. He opened the side door helped Rukia in and ran to his side. He opened the door and got in put the keys in the ignition and drove._

_Well that's it for now I will write more this is just to let you know I'm not dead lol Thanks again!_


	3. Near Escape

**Chapter 3 : Near Escape....**

_So I Updated my Story today and well CloudRed988 reviewed it already :D thank you_

_um so I was going to write more this morning but I felt sick so here we go! Might be short again..._

_They were going maybe 50 or 60Mph and it didn't seem to matter because a black SUV behind them is the most of the worries. Rukia was biting her lips. " I can't believe its them, how did they find me so quick..." She was nervous. Ichigo opened the tin box he brought with. It was a pistol. Rukia's eyes widened._

" _What are you going to do with that?" She was worried._

" _You will see and don't worry but I advise you keep your head down." He smashed the car window not caring at the moment. He aimed the gun out and blind fired it and it hit the front right tire._

_Rukia watched in amazement there was no way he could have hit that blind luck if you ask her._

_The car behind them screeched to a halt and Renji jumped out with a machine gun. He shot and 2 bullets landed into Ichigos right shoulder/. He slammed on the gas pedal now they were going 80. Blood spilling out of his shoulder. Rukia was crying she got him involved in all of this. God she could never forgive herself._

_They stooped at a hotel and Ichigo had her get out and take his credit card and ask for a room. She did and he took his belongings and a suit case from his car. "It has some old crap in it might as well try to look like im staying.."_

_He put on his old jacket to cover his wound and he grabbed his first aid kit. He walked to the door._

" _Room 124 second floor." She ran to him and took the suitcase. He didn't protest his shoulder was hurting. They got to the elevator and Ichigo turned to her._

" _You got a lot of explaining. I can tell you know these people so we have to talk about it." _

_She was going to protest but it was her fault hes hurt. And he did save her she was shot and presumed dead. She studied him for a second his eyes closed. He looked hot. She didn't know why she thought it but she just did. The elevator doors opened and they walked to the room. He went straight to the bath room. She waled to the bed and sat down. It was going to be a long night.._


	4. Things get interesting?

**Chapter 4: Things get interesting?**

**Hey everyone its me again and im going to try and make this chapter longer for everyone To Thanks to Firisu, CloudRed988, and Star133. You all rock :D**

**So lets jump in? Oh and I Love you all XD**

**He came out of the bathroom an hour later with just shorts on. Bandages covered his shoulder. Rukia was sitting on the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down.**

"**Alright now its time you tell me whats going on" He didn't look mad but he didn't look to happy.**

**She had this sorted out she was going to have to tell him. " Well the guys you saw they are my Brothers henchmen. They want to take me back to the house far away from here. But I can't go back they make me do things..... Just please don't make me go back!" Tears began to form.**

**He pulled her in close. " What do they make you do?"**

" **They said if I told anyone they would kill the person who knew.... I can't tell you."**

" **Listen Rukia no one is going to kill me or hurt you anymore what do they do.?**

**She looked at his eyes he was serious. " They... They Rape me."**

**Ichigo's eyes widened. How could they He couldn't believe it. He hugged Rukia." Don't worry they won't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry you had to live this way."**

**He looked down to see the girl asleep. He was glad she was way to worried about this. But as of now he made a promise to himself to Rukia. He will kill Her brother and everyone else for what they have done. Jail? He doesn't care revenge for hurting such a sweet and delicate little girl. Then again she was probably 15 and he was 17 so not so small.**

**He picked her up and put her in the bed and pulled the blanket on her. He walked over to the door making sure it was locked. Then he pulled over a chair by the bed and watched her sleep.**

**It has been about three hours. Ichigo still sitting by Rukia was a little on the tired side.**

**Maybe I could just lay down by her. I mean she wouldn't mind. So He climbed into bed and put his arm over her in a protective matter. She was his at the moment.**

**[Saturday]**

**She opened her eyes and scanned the room. Where was Ichigo? Then she noticed a arm on her and turned to see him. He was asleep holding her close. She blushed. She scooted closer. He was warm. She felt different around him. Love... Is this what it was?**

**She got up and went to the bathroom she needed a shower.**

**His eyes opened quickly. Great where did she go now. He heard the shower running. He walked to the door.**

" **Rukia You alright?" He said loud over the shower.**

**She opened the door only in a towel. He looked at her. He obviously liked the view.**

" **Yea I needed a shower that's all." She walked to the bed. " Do you have anymore clothes?" "Yea we will go but you an outfit though."**

**She smiled as he gave her the clothes. He walked to the bathroom. She secretly was a little upset the clothes had his smell to them. She liked it.**

**He got out of the bathroom. Lets go his hair was wet but the structure remained the same. They opened the door and ran to the elevator. He hit the down button. "Alright lets go to walmart we can get you a outfit." She looked at him with a puzzled look.**

" **What is a walmart?" She said very confused.**

" **You mean those assholes never brought you out?" He was getting more hatred for her Brother.**

" **No I went outside before not to stores but family meetings." She looked happy about that.**

**They arrived at walmart. She walked in with him and he lead her to the womens section. She walked over to the bras. She hadn't worn one in a while they always got torn off.**

**She forgot her size to or was it...? Crap what was it. She wasn't the biggest size so DD are out. She wasn't the smallest. So forget the A's. Now she remembered C yea she wore a C something. ( P.s to my viewers I don't know all the sizes lol.) 30 C?**

**She took one off the rack. It was jet black. She continued walking shopping for other girl crap. Ichigo was watching from afar. He scanned the area until he saw a familiar face. Red head wearing the black suits from before stopping checking every aisle. Rukia walked up To Ichigo. **

" **I'm ready to go she said." She looked at his face he looked worried.**

**He grabbed her hand and walked straight to the check out like. The cashier rang the items up. Ichigo was watching Renji.**

" **It will be 37.56." He put down 40 dollars.**

" **Keep the change.!" He grabbed Rukia's hand and bags and walked in a quick pace.**

**When outside he ran with her to the car and got in quickly. He started the car and they were on there way.**

" **Were are we going ." Rukia said scanning Ichigo trying to find his emotions**

" **My other house or apartment. Its about an hour drive so you can lean back."**

**With that being said she leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt safe anyways.**


	5. Alone until They Find Us

Chapter 5: Alone until They Find Us...

_**Thanks to Girlinlightblue and CloudRed988 for the reviews. Along with the other few I mentioned I love you all :D This chapter will get a little bit heated but well it may get crushed.. WAIT! Why am I telling you find out yourself. Also im sorry about the small chapters =( don't hate me**_

**She opened her eyes. She was looking at a white wall. Or a white T shirt. She was being carried by the man she is in love with. Ichigo Kurosaki. She really loved him. She wanted him so bad but how could she tell him?**

**He looked down at her. She was so small so delicate. She made him worth living. A smile crept up on his lips. He he loved her. But how could he tell her?**

**She noticed him stop and pull out his keys. He opened the door and brought her in and placed her on the bed. He left for a second and came back with his stuff. He threw it on the floor.**

" **M going to use the bathroom." With that he walked over to the bathroom.**

**She pulled out her new clothes. She could change right? She had time before he came out. She pulled her shirt off followed by her bra. She was taking her pants off when the bathroom door swung open. There stood Ichigo. Looking down at her naked chest. He blushed. She didn't do a thing to cover herself either. She obviously was hoping for this. She walked over to him. **

" **Like what you see?" She said looking down at his shorts. She saw his erection. It looked pretty big. She placed her hand on it and rubbed it. He groaned. Then he leaned in and put his lips to hers. Slow and steady. It was very passionate. Rukia stuck her tongue in his mouth exploring the wonder. She wanted him so bad. She got down on her knees and looked up at the stunned Ichigo. She was asking for permission?**

**He shook his head saying yes. She pulled the shorts and boxers down. His cock was huge!**

**She looked in amazement. Ichigo was worried thinking something was wrong. But right when he was going to speak her mouth took in the tip of his dick. He moaned. She was taking in more and more of it. Ichigo was going crazy. Her wet mouth was perfect. A few seconds later his whole cock was in her mouth. She began to suck faster and harder waiting for his cum. **

" **M cumming Rukia!" With that being said the white liquid poured into her mouth. She drank it all. She was wet herself and right as Ichigo was going to kiss her the door was knocked on. Rukia already on her feet was putting her clothes on.**

"**Hello This is Kira, Renji , and Hero( Hero is my shorter version of Hitsugaya Toshiro see hiro or Hero I was bored o.0) We know your both in he open up now we have people all around this house. **

" **Ichigo ran to get his clothes on and after that opened his closet. There was a Assault rifle. The best part was the grenade launcher. He took a bag with extra ammunition. He put it on his shoulder. He then went to the door. He locked the extra locks and ran to the window. He saw a few people. He aimed and shot without hesitation. He hit tree people they were clean head shots. Rukia grabbed the pistol and looked at Ichigo. She nodded. He jumped out the window her following him. They went down the emergency stairs. They knew going out front to the mustang was a bad idea but he needed that car. He took a deep breath and went around the corner.**

**He looked around to see no one. He ran to the car and told Rukia to wait up. He got into the car and drove to where he left Rukia to see her being attacked By Kira. He drove up next to Kira and opened his door on his back Kira fell down. Ichigo jumped out put the gun to Kiras head and with no hesitation the bullets slammed into Kira. ( Damn minor characters o.0)**

**He picked up his Rukia and put her in the car. He got in slammed on the acceleration. He drove past a group of trucks but threw something out of his window. It was a grenade. It blew up all five trucks. Ichigo smiled. He looked to Rukia who was amazed at Ichigo.**

**He was hers now.....**

**She Was His Now.....**

**That's it For now I love you guys ^_^ See you around if you got Ideas let me know!**


	6. The Chase and The Death of

**Chapter 6: The Chase and The Death of...**

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it doesn't work out lol I'm going to try to make this at least 4 pages Next Chapter. So maybe it will be good? I don't know and it will be epic I promise I think. And thank you Firisu and CloudRed988 you are awesome you two along with the others Love you guys o.o There is like 3 spelling mistakes im to lazy to find them so sorry people.**

* * *

**They were being chased by six or seven trucks maybe 3 cars and then of course the helicopter Ichigo was worried but not for him for Rukia. What if he couldn't protect her. A car speed up to the side of their car. The driver slammed into Ichigos car throwing Ichigos car off the road. He opened his eyes to see the roof of his car. A man was getting Rukia out. Ichigo undid his seat belt. He opened his door and pulled himself and his gun out. He turned to see the guy throwing Rukia in the truck. Shit he thought. He saw another car off to his right he ran to it ignoring the pain in his right foot. He shot the driver who was waiting for orders.**

**He pulled the body out and threw it out took the guys gun and threw it on the passenger seat. He got in and drove off following the truck. He picked up the mic he stole from the guy he killed. He put it on listening to the conversation.**

" **Renji you got her!?" The voice sounded familiar.**

" **Yea that dumb ass punk had nothing on us I told you and now hes dead because of her!" He look at Rukia who was crying in the back seat.**

" **You will all die I hope you know." Said a serious voice.**

" **What the Fuck!" " Who was that?" Everyone on their headsets was confused.**

**Without Anytime to waist Ichigo pulled out his handgun and shot the rear tires of the truck. Nothing bulletproof tires. Damn. He hit the gas and opened his door. He shot the passenger window it shattered. Renji looked over. He slammed the truck into the said of Ichigos car. The door shut but Ichigo was fine. He kept the vechial stable. He took his hands off the wheel controlling the car with his knees. He picked up the machine gun and leaned out the window and shot a grenade straight at the helicopter Direct hit.**

**The chopper came down right infornt or on top Ichigo's car and Renjis truck.**

**Renji lost sight.**

**Ichigo couldn't see.**

**Rukia was fine she saw fire smoke but she was fine.**

**Ichigo's head hurt. Blood was running down it and he could barley see. His vision was getting a bit blurred. He tried to open his door. Of course not. He looked to his left. His pistol. He took it. He climbed over and opened the passenger door. He tripped out. Shit he was feeling bad. He made his way around the mess. He went to see the truck it had the propeller blades form the helicopter right threw it. The truck was on its side. He ran to the side and climbed up. He opened the door. Thank god Rukia was there. She was looking up into his amber eyes. Her purple eyes were scared and hurt. He offered a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up into his arms. He jumped down to the ground. He put Rukia down. Then he got punched in the back his gun fell to the ground.**

**He looked behind him there was the dickhead. He threw a punch this time it connected into Renjis ribs. He fell over in pain. Ichigo picked the gun up aimed at Renjis head.**

" **When you reach the gates of hell remember this you died because you are a sick motherfucker. Also Ichigo Kurosaki killed you." With that He shot the last bullet in the gun and Renji fell to the ground. He was dead. Ichigo smiled and fell to his knee.**

"**ICHIGO." Rukia screamed.**

" **I'm alright besides its not over we have company he looked ahead to see three cars. Hero was infornt guns aimed on Ichigo. Ichigo picked up his assault rifle. He had the grenade loaded. **

" **Give up kid your no match for us you may have got Kira , some famous agents , and some vehicles but-." He paused. He saw Renji laying there dead.**

" **You got Renji to!" " That was His son!" He was pissed.**

**Ichigos eyes widened it was his son or Rukia's rapper. Wait Rukia's group was lead by her brother and they rape her! Thats sick. He didn't hesitate he pulled the trigger the grenade hit the middle car blowing up all three trucks and that motherfucker hero.**

**He went over to the blown up cars shot Hero in the head and picked up his headset.**

" **Is anyone there? This is your commander hello?" The voice said irritated.**

"**Yea the names Ichigo your next Bitch." With that he slammed the mic down and took heros wallet. Excellent the address but first he needed a hotel. He looked at Rukia who was happy he was alright. He went to her and she Kissed him. Then they walked off to a truck that was sitting around time to head off.**

**Alright ill catch you guys later my buddies on I will write more tomorrow.**


	7. Ichigo's Story

**Chapter 7: Ichigo's Story**

**This was a question by FaFaCute. Where's Ichigo's Story? Well here you go you get to know why Ichigo is living alone. Also this is a bit on the spot thinking so don't flame me please. Thanks for the review and Thanks to Firisu for being my friend :D**

* * *

**He looked out the window. He could see mountains and endless plains. He was on a plane or more of a private jet. It was his twelfth birthday party and his dad rented a jet for his son. This made Ichigo happy because he loved heights but his mothers death still got to him. He loved her so much. Anyway His sisters were running around. He wasn't paying attention he was playing his Game boy. He got it from his dad. All of a sudden he heard a beeping noise. He looked up he heard muffled voices in the cockpit.**

" **Shit were going down." The pilot was pissed and his tone sounded worried.**

" **If we get ride of some things off the plane..." The Vice pilot was referring to the family.**

" **No we couldn't!" The Pilot didn't like the idea.**

**Shortly after the side door opened and the Vice Pilot came out with a gun.**

" **Everyone out of the plane or I will kill you." Isshin stood up**

" **Please don't do this please don't make the kids I will do it but not the kids.**

**With t hat the man pulled the trigger and killed Ichigos dad. The man turned shot Karin and Yuzu. He was going for Ichigo when the Pilot shot him and thew him out the plane. It didn't matter the damage was done. The plane regain control it was on auto pilot. The man came to Ichigo.**

" **I'm so sorry this happened." He told him to come up to the cockpit.**

**Ichigo was crying. When the plane landed he was brought to the company then a mix of things happened. But the main thing was he was put an a adoption home. Those years shouldn't be spoken of but he won't forget the man who saved him who helped him and who stayed by his side no matter what even when Ichigo was rude to him. His name was Kaien Shiba. He was his New father who had took him in. Kaien took care of Ichigo until he was fifteen. Ichigo was a cold kid but to Kaien he was nicer. Kaien knew Ichigo wanted to be on his own so when he passed out of high school at fifteen. ( He was so smart he skipped to grade levels way back) Kaien got Ichigo and apartment and gave him 5000 dollars. Ichigo was surprised. Kaien checked up on him now and then but other then that Ichigo got what he wanted when he first got to Kaiens house. After Ichigo got his own apartment he got his first job and since then he has been alone.**

**Ichigo woke up. He was sweaty as all hell. He needed a shower He thought he was driving? Instead he was in a bed. A hotel? Oh right Rukia helped him up here he blacked out. He had bandages all over him. She fixed him. He heard the shower running he got up and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door stripped his clothes and coughed to let her know he was there and opened the curtain and went in. She was washing her hair so she couldn't see if he was looking at her. Of course he was he loved her. Everything about her he loved. Her voice, her body,her personality,and of course her eyes. The purple eyes what got him the most. He looked over at her she was done with her hair. She looked at his body. She loved him. She came over to him for a kiss. He bent down and gave her her desire. She stuck her tongue in his mouth searching around. She loved kissing him. He was passionate about it not rough or quick slow and passionate. She wanted to fuck him so bad right now. But they came in for a shower. She pulled out her rag and began to wash his body. The right way to not the dirty way . Cough* Perverts* Cough Anyway he took the rag after she finished cleaning him and started cleaning her. After that he got out of the shower with her. They dried off and when he was picking his boxers up Rukia grabbed his hand.**

" **You won't be needing those." She said it with a devilish smile.**

**She took his and and lead him to the bed. She had him lay down and got into a sexual position. (Its called the 69 btw.) His cock in her face her pussy in his. They both opened their mouths for there desires. She took his whole cock in which was a surprise for Ichigo he almost came and the same instant. He stuck his tongue in her pussy and begun to lick as fast as he could. She couldn't take it she had to cum already and her juices poured into Ichigos mouth. He was going to let go to.**

" **Rukia im going to cum." He said and with that Rukia stopped sucking took his dick out of her mouth and grabbed his cock forcing him not to cum. She looked at the hurt Ichigo.**

"**Your going to cum inside today." It was in such a sexy way.**

**He pushed her onto the bed and got in the position. He stuck the tip in. He looked at her worried. She smiled and said " Go ahead Put the whole thing in." She knew she was over her head. With no hesitation he stuck his whole cock in her. She moaned so loud she probably woke up the whole floor of people but who cares? He picked up his speed. He was almost at his limit. Rukia looked at him.**

" **I'm cumming" She said moaning out Ichigos name**

" **Me to." He let out a lot of cum. He was a bit worried about getting her pregnant. Oh well. He laid down and she laid down and cuddled by him. **

" **I love you Ichigo." She said with her eyes closed.**

" **I love you more Rukia."**

**She was going to protest but sleep took her in.**

**That's it for now guys see you around sorry for not updating yesterday my friend was over.**


	8. The Savior

**Hey guys it me Ichigo and well I haven't had the time to update my story and if your reading this then guess what? This is chapter 8. I really don't know if anyone has been looking out for it but here we go time t make it happen. This just might the longest and last chapter.**

** Chapter 8: The Savior**

**Ichigo woke up in the hotel room. He looked over to his side to his his lover Rukia silently sleeping. Today was the day. He was going to kill the bastard who hurt Rukia.**

**The thing that bothered Ichigo the most...**

**Was the simple fact......**

**He was her brother**

**Why would he rape her half the time and treat her like shit. **

**Rukia has been watching Ichigo for the past few minutes he was sitting up with a puzzled look.**

**It kind of bothered her. She said " Hey sweet heart what you thinking about?"**

**Ichigo jumped a little. " Oh your awake." He made a smile.**

" **Yeah I am and I can tell your think about something important." **

" **No." he said putting on home jeans and a white shirt.**

**He took out a suitcase he stole and opened it to find armor for the chest area and a sniper rifle. Perfect he thought. He picked up his keys and he said lets get this over with. He got in the car with Rukia and begun to drive off to the mansion.**

**When they arrived across the street there was a perfect roof top where he could attempt to snipe. He parked and handed Rukia a pistol. She would have to watch his back at the top of the stair case. They head up the stairs and Ichigo layed down on the roof while Rukia watched the stairs.**

**He scooped in to the front door. Two guards. He swiftly killed both. Thank good for a silencer.**

**He looked around the windows and didn't see anyone. Maybe there were no guards?**

**He put the sniper over his back and turned to see Rukia laying around with the pistol. He walked up behind her and said " Stop playing time to go kill some assholes."**

" **Ok." she said**

**He went to the truck pulled out a M16 .**

**Went to the front door and stooped for a second. H pulled off the armor and put it on Rukia. She was obviously more important. She was going to protest but he held up his hand for silence.**

**He opened the front door with the key he found off the guards. Inside was about 40 no 50 guards all armed. And here was Ichigo. Rukia was outside. **

**Byakuya came forth clapping his hands.**

" **I must admit you have done an amazing job. You killed my son and two of my top guards. Killed a couple more that were useless. And you still have Rukia some where. But lets face it your fucked."**

**Ichigo was sweating and he knew it. He was nervous.**

**Ichigo's time to speak. " Yeah I have Rukia and you won't be needing here because your going to die."**

**Byakuya was amused he pulled out a knife. He walked over to Ichigo all the guards had there guns pointed at Ichigo.**

**Byakuya stuck the knife in Ichigos arm. Ichigo didn't move.**

" **Not scared of pain I like that." He pulled out his pistol aimed it at Ichigos head. **

**Its time for you to di-**

**With that the front doors opened and a armored car flew in and went straight for Byakuya but he dived as well as Ichigo. The car stooped by Ichigo to provide cover form all the guys who were shooting. Ichigo was so thankful but who in the hell knew what was happening and who in the hell was it?**

**The door opened and the person who stepped out was none other then......**

**Kaien Shiba.**

" **Looks like your in trouble again Ichigo." Kaien pulled out a rocket launcher turned around and blew up all 50 guards in one shot. He pulled out a revolver and walked over to Byakuya. He called dIchigo over and handed him the revolver.**

" **Hes all your."**

**With that Ichigo picked up the revolver and shot Byakuya in the face with all six shots.**

**He was crying. He began to beat the shit out of the dead body. Rukia walked over to him. Why was he crying?**

**Ichigo looked over to Rukia. " He whispered to me something before Kaien came."**

" **What was it?" Kaien said worried.**

**Ichigo looked down. I'm sorry Kaien.**

" **What?" He said scared.**

" **There is 1000 guards on the way to here and 50 on the way to your sister house."**

**Kaien put out his hand to help Ichigo up. He made a fake smile.**

" **Guess we can take them all." He said nervously.**

**Rukia looked at kaien. " Excuse me sir but can't we just use the helicopter on the roof?"**

**Kaien smiled for real and said " HELL YEAH!" He liter flew to Byakuya and pulled out the keys. Ichigo was smiling two he picked up Rukia and they made a run to the roof.**

**They got in and Ichigo told Kaien to pilot. Kaien listened and started it up.**

**Ichigo looked over to Kaien. I just want to tell you thank you and I'm sorry.**

**Kaien was stunned. " Your welcome lets get to my sisters aid."**

**The ride was pretty much silent after that they passed over a group of black trucks. Hmm wonder who they are? Ichigo pulled out the rocket launcher while Kaien had the helicopter on autoo pilot and was holding a c4 denator and a littlecameraa looking thing.**

**He was watching the guards show up at the mansion. He blew up the whole house at at least 50% of those 1000 guards.**

**Ichigo already took care of the cars below.**

**Damn this was a long day..........**

**Thats it for now I will update another chapter later good bye and I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Ichigo Knows Now It Must Have Been Fate

**Alright guys I'm obviously not the best fanfic writer ever in fact I suck but you guys seem to like it and I love you guys. This is the last chapter it might be short I want to tell you all thanks who supported me. And if you have any ideas for me to write send me a message and I will dedicate it to you. Alright this is going to be a sad ending...**

** Chapter 9: It Must have Been Fate**

**Ichigo, Kaien, and Rukia were in the helicopter flying over the city. Ichigo was watching the buildings,people,cars, and a whole list of things. All of sudden Ichigo heard a loud engine. A plane? No it couldn't be.. It was a jet!?**

**The jet was coming level with the helicopter the windows were tinted though. The side opened up and there was a man in all black. He had a helmet on, military style. He pulled out a rocket launcher. Ichigo gasped. Kaien just saw it. Rukia was confused. Kaien hit auto pilot. Ichigo and him without any words ran to the middle of the helicopter. The rocket it the front.**

**A series of red warnings and beeping noises occurred the helicopter was going down.**

**Ichigo realized there was only one parachute. He handed it to Kaien.**

" **Take this and hold on to Rukia you guys can make it out of here." He said calmly.**

" **Are you crazy!!! We can't leave with out you!" Kaien was almost in tears.**

"**Kaien remember that time you said you would help me with anything?"**

**Kaien nodded slowly.**

" **This is the time."**

**Kaien put the parachute on and held Rukia who was crying. i\Ichigo kissed her and opened the door. The man just reloaded the rocket launcher. Kaien jumped the rocket hit the helicopter. This time the helicopter began to sin out of control. Ichigo had a trick up his sleeve. He pulled out his pistol. The plane was still leveled with the helicopter**

**he jumped and flew into the man knocking him down. Ichigo took a grenade out a c4 he put the c4on the grenade took the pin off and threw it in the cockpit. He grabbed a parachute and jumped out. **

**The man didn't like this he grabbed a parachute as well and jumped out. Ichigo just landed hitting the ground with ease like he did this before. He saw Kaien and Rukia not to far they didn't see him though they had there hands up. A man was pointing a gun at them. Ichigo pull's out his pistol and bum rushed the guy and shot him. Kaien almost cried Ichigo was alive!**

**The happiness was short lived a gun was pointed at Kaien. Kaien's smile disappeared. Just as the man shot Ichigo Kurosaki did what he had to do.**

**He knew Kaien would hate him....**

**Maybe Rukia as well....**

**But Kaien couldn't go just yet.**

**Ichigo pushed Kaien out of the way Kaien screamed as the bullet entered Ichigo.**

**Rukia was confused. Bu tears were running down her cheeks. **

**Kaien pulled out his revolver and shot the man with every bullet but the damage was done Ichigo wasn't moving.**

**Rukia and Kaien ran by his side they turned him over the bullet hit him in the chest. Not that close to his heart but close enough. Kaien was in tears. Ichigo layed there he could still see Kaien and Rukia. He felt Kaien pushing on him. CPR? Ichigo laughed or in his head. He was dying. He didn't know why exactly...**

**Why he found Rukia....**

**Why he saved her...**

**Why he loved her so easily...**

**Why she could make him smile...**

**Why he died for here...**

**Then I hit him. It must have been fate.**

**There it is guys I'm sorry it happened this way I hope you liked it tell me what you think oh and remember ideas please ideas. Thanks again I love you guys**


	10. Epilogue: You Didn't See This Coming

Epilogue: You Didn't See This Coming Did You 

Well I had already had this planned and was then suggested it in a review. To be honest I'm lazy I'll tell you straight off but I have pushed my laziness away. I need to get myself back into this I need more details I need more work I'll do my best for you guys here you go enjoy.

They told me and Kaien Ichigo was dead. There was nothing they could do, anyone could do. It has been months since then. I decided to live with Kaien over in California. He was really nice about it to.

"Rukia!" Kaien yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!" She yelled back he scared her.

"Lets go out to eat." He paused "In a friend way."

"Kaien you didn't have to add that." She smiled "Let's go."

She looked gorgeous. She had a nice silky purple dress on that matched her eyes. The dress seemed a bit long though. He bought it for her a couple weeks ago. She had some nice black boots on as well. Hell he wasn't dressed that god. A work shirt and some black pants. Oh well there not going out besides she's a bit young.

They walked out of the house. The house that amazes her so much. It was huge! Sure it was plain white but inside was a different story. Bur the house wasn't important now. All she could think about was Ichigo. She had cried for months over him. In fact this is her first day in a while with no and is actually leaving the house. They got in Kaien's hot pink Camaro and drove off. She looked out the window and dazed off. He saved her from him. From the asshole. She didn't even get to thank him.

They were at the restaurant but Rukia was too much in thought to realize.

" Rukia… Rukia… RUKIA!" He smacked her head.

" Ow Kaien!" That ass who does he think he is?

"We are here. Come on."

They got out of the car wow he parked and everything. She needs to get her mind off of him. They were greeted by a nice man. Looked pretty young blue hair. He seated us and said he would be with us. Rukia was lost in thought as usual while looking at the menu. Then she heard

"Alright we don't want no trouble Mr. Shiba give us the girl or you die.

She looked up Kaien had his hands up and three guys with assault rifles was around him. They looked at me and smiled.

"" Now we got you." That was the last words the man said. Too bad the other men didn't get a chance to speak either. Al Rukia heard was the glass shatter and all three of the men dead. Kaien grabbed Rukia's hand and ran to the parking lot. What they saw was unbelievable. There was a black mustang sitting next to Kaien's car. And leaning on that car was Ichigo Kurosaki. Smiling like he just won an award.

This is a teaser I will update with something better don't worry enjoy this for now.


End file.
